Lessons
by PunkHime
Summary: The families go of to vacation to the United States. While on vacation, Akane meets a guy and they get off well. Ranma realizes that he likes Akane and tries to learn how to be a gentleman. Hilarious as I can make it.
1. Escaping The Dojo

Escaping The Dojo

I'm still writing the next chapter of Unproclamed Love. So, yeah. And if you read this, please review.

Just dont flame me, give me good advice.

Do I really have to do this? Isn't it obvious? If not, fine. What a bunch of losers.

I DONT OWN RANMA!

* * *

"Ranma, hand me that suitcase"

"Which one, red, pink, orange, black, gray, or.."

"The white one, idiot." Akane whispered, within she could hit him.

Ranma snickered. Nothing he like better than an Akane who couldn't maul him. Or hit, scratch, scream, shout kick, etc. After Ranma handed over the suitcase (which said Akane, so you could see why she was mad), he walked over to a big furry panda holding a sign saying "Keep Things Quiet".

"Yo, pops, where exactly are we going?" Ranma asked Mr. Saotome.

_Not telling,_ the panda wrote.

"Stupid Panda." Ranma muttered.

For months, Mr. Saotome and Mr. Tendo had been planning a getaway from the many crazy individuals living close by. And so that no one would be able to follow them, only Sound and Genma knew where exactly it was they were going. In fact, the rest of the family members had just found out three hours ago. So now, thirty minutes into the next day, the whole house was up and moving by flashlight, so that it seemed to be dark inside.

Thirty minutes and a girl Ranma later, the family was sneaking out the back in a single file. At Genma's institution, everybody was wearing some sort of disguise. Ranma wearing a maid outfit with a curly blonde wig. Soun and Genma were wearing gangster outfits with the big dollar sign gold necklaces. Nabiki wore a business suit with a longhaired wig. Kasumi wore old woman clothes with a white wig so that she looked like an old lady. At the end of the line, and as far away from the traumatized Ranma as possible, was Akane wearing a cat costume.

"Akane no baka. Has to wear a cat costume of all the things! I don't care if its only Akane, she has ears and a tail!" Ranma muttered to herself.

Twelve minutes and a neko Ranma later (Ranma bumped into Akane), they arrived near the outskirts of town. Quietly, as to not arouse suspicion, they all piled inside a large van and drove off into the night. In the front, Soun was driving with Genma at his side. In the middle of the van, where two seats stood apart, sat Nabiki in one and Kasumi in another. At the back were three seats were stuck together was Akane, followed by Neko Ranma. As soon as Akane sat down, Ranma followed her, putting her head on Akane's lap. Absentmindedly, Akane petted Ranma's head, and soon afterwards they both fell asleep.

* * *

Yeah, short. I know. I hate short chapters also. But I cant help it. I'm so freakin slow. N-E-Wayz, please review.


	2. Sorry!

I am sooo very sorry! I know, I know, what an idiotic girl to start 2 stories and not even write a second chapter. I do have more chapters ready, I do! Its just that I haven't had time. But I promise that by next week on Friday I will have a new chapter on both my stories!

Thanx for reviewing even if I don't deserve it!

Sorry! bows down So Sorry!


	3. Fight On Board

Thank you for reviewing. I will try to make this come up as soon as I can, but since I am both a Junior at high school and a freshmen at college, I cannot make this as fast as I would like. Still, I am trying my best! This isn't exactly a chapter, its just a slurg. Yeah, I'll say its a chapter. But dont worry, the next chapter will come up sooner and it will be longer.

Of course I don't own Ranma, and of course I'm not dumb enough not to say it and get my but sued. So yeah. You get it.

* * *

The next morning they stopped at a gas station, everyone piling out to use the restroom and change. Ten minutes later, everyone was buying something to eat. 

Ranma starred at a taco…_taco or burger? Or should I just get some Ramen©?_ Ranma grabbed a packet of Ramen© and a cheeseburger. Taco's he decided was just tooo foreign. _I mean,_ he though,_ they are probably poisonous. Just look at that evil, hard exterior. No way is it good. _He went to grab a soda. _Ah, coca-cola__! I wonder what Akane is getting. I she gonna get a hamburger?_ Ranma went to look for her, spotting her at the pay line with soda and m&m's© in one hand, and in her other hand….a taco. _Akane is getting a taco! What if she can't eat it? What if its made out of some strange foreign poison only those who invented the taco can eat! Oh no! Don't eat the taco Akane!_

Ranma rubbed the bump on his head as he watched Akane eat his hamburger and hold a mallet over his head.

"Next time you eat my taco, you're not only going to have a bump on your head, your also going to lose your power to had kids!"

Ranma whimpered. "So that's the thanks I get for saving your life!"

"Saving my life! You knocked me down and shoveled my taco in to your throat!"

"Because it was evil!"

"Evil?"

"Yes!"

_THUMP!_

"Evil my !"

Two days later they arrived at the harbor at some border of Japan (1). Genma handed out the tickets as everybody grabbed their luggage and they walked across the metal detectors. Walking onto the ship, salt air blew through their hair, causing them to shut their eyes. Water sprayed onto the deck, getting Ranma wet. _Looks like this trip is going to be soo much fun. _Ranma thought sarcastically.

* * *

Yeah...next chapter will be better, I promise! DONT KILL! And thanx for all the reviews, allot of people reviewed! Even though I only have four listed, some sent me a message telling me they liked it! AHH! LOVE! 


End file.
